


Magic

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious use of magic, LionTrust, Liontrust Week, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Stoutheart Keep, day two: magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Khadgar, in Anduin Lothar’s estimation, had proven himself to be quite a talented mage.





	Magic

Khadgar, in Anduin Lothar’s estimation, had proven himself to be quite a talented mage. 

Since their initial meeting, the young man had demonstrated his great skill with magic time and time again. Whether he was fighting a marauding band of orcs, defeating a Fel-possessed Guardian, or developing new and inventive spells that would aid their struggle against the Horde, Khadgar’s aptitude was unquestionable. But he was no mere battlemage. Oh no, not at all. The new spell Khadgar had been working on made that clear. 

It was a modified mirror image spell, similar to what Lothar had seen Medivh perform many times in the past. But instead of copies that lasted for minutes, these had lifespans of nearly an hour, as long as they suffered no damage. Which they wouldn’t, not here and not now. 

Not with the real Khadgar rocking up and down on Lothar’s cock, while the two mirror images ran their hands and lips over the rest of the warrior’s body, stroking and caressing him as he and his mage chased their mutual ecstasy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty mage is naughty.


End file.
